The Shadow King's Light
by Katerinu Riguftsuneru
Summary: Will the Shadow King open up and let Haruhi in or will he stay in the shadows forever? I Know its a vague summary but... Rated M for later Chapters Haruhi x Kyoya
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the dark streets of Tokyo, Kyoya, the shadow king, sits on a street bench crying, not caring that passerby's are watching him. He doesn't care what they think anymore, he just wants his mother back, today is the 10th anniversary of his mother's death.

'He hears the whispers of others saying, 'Who do you think that is?'.

'He almost looks like mister Kyoya Ootori, but it can't be, he would never be caught in this part of the city.'

'Yeah, let alone crying, you've seen the Ootori's they never cry.'

Kyoya stops crying at this statement, stands up thanking God he left his glasses at home. He walks toward the man who said such a thing and asks the man, "Do you know where the Fujioka residence is, sir?"

The man stammers but says "Yes, I believe its two blocks down the street and on the right side". "Thank you, have a nice night", replied Kyoya and started off in the direction the man pointed out.

About half way through the first block Kyoya looks up at the sky and notices it has started raining. "Oh great, so now I have to walk another block and a half to get to Haruhi's house" he growls. He picks up his pace so he doesn't have to stay in the rain as long as he would have. He notices a black car behind him when he reaches the stop sign. He starts walking even faster and the car speeds up, swings in front of him, and the backseat window rolls down.

Kyoya was not in the mood to fight anyone off tonight, but when he sees the person sitting in the backseat he relaxes. He asks, "Mori, what are you doing here?" Mori looks at his fiend and says "I heard what he did".

"Oh" is all he can say as he looks down at the ground.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to stay at my house being as your father won't let you back in to your house. So?"

Kyoya looks up startled by the offer that came out of his friend's mouth. He realizes he is just staring agape at Mori and shakes his head, "Thanks for the offer Mori but no".

Mori nods and says, "Ok then, goodbye Kyoya".

"Goodbye". Kyoya continues to stand there as he watches his friend drive away. After a minute he continues to his destination.

Once he gets there he looks up at the apartment and slowly starts walking up the stairs. He gets to the door and knocks, the door opens and there stands Ranka looking like he's heading off to work.

Ranka says, "Oh thank God Kyoya can you stay with Haruhi, there is supposed to be a thunder storm tonight?"

"Of course Ranka, where is Haruhi?" he asks as he walks in. After not hearing an answer he turns around and Ranka is gone. So he heads to Haruhi's room after removing his shoes. He gets to the door and a boom goes off outside, he realizes it's the storm, and as he turns the door knob to her room he hears weeping from inside.

He gets in and looks around the room and Haruhi is nowhere to be seen. He checks under the bed and she isn't there. BOOM! He jumps up and hits his head on the bed, then starts to hear more weeping coming from within the closet. He walks to the closet doors and opens it up there all wrapped up in a blanket with headphones on is Haruhi crying. He kneels down and picks her up.

Haruhi yelps at being picked up and moved. She opens her eyes to see who it is, but all she sees is a blury face that looks to be that of a man. She takes a deep breath and smells the scent on the man's shirt and recognizes it as Kyoya's cologne. She asks "Kyoya is that you?"

The man says something but she couldn't hear because she still has her headphones on. He sets her down on the bed and she removes the headphones and wipes her eyes. She looks up at Kyoya and hugs him saying "Thank you for being here".

He replies, " Of course I was on my way over here when it started raining".

"Why are you soaking wet? Oh my goodness, did you walk here?"

" Yeah my father and I got into a fight and he kicked me out. So I had to walk, I would have been here sooner but I realized what today is".

"Oh Kyoya Im so sorry I forgot!"

"Its ok".

"No, no its not", She says as she gets up and hugs him. He hugs her back and looks down at her. She looks at him and says, "Well you can't stay in those clothes you'll catch a cold".

He looks at his clothes and says, " these are the only clothes I have, though"

"Its ok ill just give you some of my fathers clothes to wear and ill put yours in the washer".

"Um ok thank you. Can I take a shower please?"

"Oh, of course, go right ahead".

Kyoya walks in to the bathroom and heads to the shower. He turns it on and starts stripping his wet clothes off. When he has all his clothes removed, he tests the temperature of the water, to find it just the way he likes it. He steps in and stands directly under the spray of water.

Once he has successfully gotten warm, he grabs a bottle of strawberry fragranced shampoo and squirts it into his hand. He starts rubbing it into his hair, when he hears a knock at the door. He says," come in".

Haruhi pops her head in and says, "Here is some of my Dad's clothes and a towel for you. Ill leave them here on the counter for you".

"Thank you Haruhi, for everything", he responds.

"Your welcome. Ill be in my room if you need me".

After she leaves, he goes back to washing his hair with the scented shampoo. After hes done with his hair he searches the shelf for some soap for the rest of his body. He found a bottle of vanilla scented body wash and fortunately found a sponge to use to wash it on. Once he was done lathering it all over his body he stepped into the spray once again and rinsed. He stood there for a few moments, replaying the events from earlier in his head, and before he knew it he was crying once again.

**_AN: ok so this is my very first story, so I would like feedback. I'm open to suggestions as to where it should go. So please review and I've already started writing Chapter 2… Let me know what you think… 3 _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Haruhi has been sitting on her bed waiting for Kyoya to finish up in the shower, so she could ask why his father kicked him out. She got up and walked into the kitchen to start making them some tea, for when he got out of the shower. She started making the tea when she thought she heard something coming from the bathroom. She started walking to the door when the sound got slightly louder; she finally understood what the noise was. It was Kyoya crying, she was shocked she never heard him cry.

She thought about asking him if he was alright, but thought it better to leave him alone for the time being. So she went back to the kitchen and continued with the tea.

She was standing in the Kitchen pouring tea into her cup when the phone rang. She wondered who it could be at 10:30 at night. She walked over to the phone and answered, "Hello, Haruhi speaking".

'Haruhi its Honey I wanted to know if Kyoya got there ok'.

"Yes, yes he did he's in the shower getting warm right now, did you want to talk to him? Wait a minute how did you know he was here?"

'No, it's ok and Takashi told me he saw him walking down your street'.

"Oh, well ok then, did you need anything else?"

'No but make sure he's okay his feelings are hurt badly'.

"Ok I will Honey".

'Are you ok, with the storm going on and all?'

"Yeah, I'll be ok".

'Ok the, goodnight Haruhi'.

"Goodnight, Honey".

Kyoya turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, grabbed the towel Haruhi left for him, and proceeded to dry off. Once he had successfully dried himself off, he started putting the clothes on. Surprisingly they fit ok.

He looked up at himself in the mirror and was startled by what he saw. He looked nothing like what he usually looked like; he looked doleful with swollen eyes from crying. He picked up his wet clothes and towel and walked out of the bathroom to find Haruhi.

He finally found her in the kitchen pouring tea into cups. He asked her, "Where would like me to put the towel and wet clothes?"

She startled and said, "Oh Kyoya, you scared me, I didn't know you were there. Just let me take them". She took the clothes and threw them in a laundry basket.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you Haruhi".

"Let's go back to my room, so we can talk".

They started off to her room, when they got there; they sat down on the bed. They were quiet for a few moments. Then Haruhi broke the silence by asking, "Kyoya what happened earlier tonight?"

He looked up at her and said, "I found my father in my Mother's Study, where no one is to go. I walked by and saw the door open so peeked in and my Father was boxing up her stuff".

"Oh Kyoya, I'm so sorry. Why did he kick you out though?" she asked confused.

He put his head down and started to cry slightly, "I yelled at him and said to get out of there that no one was supposed to be in here. That he shouldn't be packing her stuff away. That's when he yelled at me and said 'You do not tell me what to do'. And I started yelling back at him that it was his fault she died. That she wouldn't have died if he wasn't so mean and distant. That's when he yelled at me to leave and kicked me out. He said if I ever came back he would have me arrested".

Haruhi started crying seeing her friend sit there and cry . She leaned over and held him saying, "Its ok, you can stay here with me. We will get you some clothes tomorrow. Ok?"

He nodded his head but said nothing. She pulled him over and said, "Come on just lay down you need to rest".

He lay down and she held him there. After what seemed like hours he fell asleep.

* * *

**_AN: I hope you like the story so far…. I appreciate your feedback, so please review, it helps. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Haruhi woke the next morning she was all tangled up in Kyoya's arms. She tried moving without waking him up, but every time she moved Kyoya's arms would tighten around her. She felt constricted, she needed to get up and go to the bathroom, but she didn't want to wake him up because of all the stories the Host's told her about him being woke up early.

She inwardly groaned and decided she couldn't wait any longer. She nudged him and whispered, "Kyoya can you let go of me?"

She waited but he didn't move. She had to think of something else to get him off her. She had to hurry or she wouldn't be able to hold it. Then it hit her, "Kyoya if you don't get off me right now I'll pee on you!"

He started to stir, she kept saying, "Hurry, please".

Realization showed on Kyoya's face as he jumped up. He watched her run to the bathroom. He then laid down and proceeded to fall back to sleep.

As Haruhi finished in the bathroom, she walked back into her room to find Kyoya had fallen back to sleep. She just shook her head nd walked over to him nd pulled the blanket over him.

She then walked into the kitchen to make herself some tea. She looked at the clock as she waited for the water to heat up, it read 8:57. She wondered if she should make Kyoya breakfast. She finally decided that she would make some and if he didn't want it she would just cover it for her dad.

She walked around the kitchen gathering the things she needed to prepare the meal. She grabbed eggs, bacon, and bread for toast. She figured she would just make something simple.

When she was done she went to her room nd asked Kyoya, "Are you awake?"

At this question Kyoya smirked nd said, "Yes, I am now. What time is it?"

"Its 9:23. Are you hungry?"

"Yes a little bit".

"Good, because I made breakfast". As they walked into the kitchen she asked him "Would you like tea or coffee?"

"Coffee would be great thanks".

"I do have a question though. Why didn't you yell at me or try to kill me or something? Everyone tells me that if you're woken up before your ready you get very angry. Isn't that why your called the Shadow King?"

Kyoya just looked at her thinking about how to answer that. When he finally thought about it he replied, "Yes that's what I usually do, but you said you had to go to the bathroom." He started to laugh inwardly and smirked. "I don't like being peed on, so I just got up moved and went back to sleep".

"Oh well, Im thankful you didn't".

He sat there and ate his food. Neither one of them said anything till he finished. He stood up with his plate, walked to the sink and placed the plate in. He stood just like that for a minute then turned around and asked the question that's been eating at him. "Why did you let me stay here and listen to me last night?"

Haruhi looked up startled by the question, but replied, "Why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"Kyoya, you are my friend, of course I would. You just needed someone to sit and talk to about what you were feeling, instead of bottling it up inside yourself."

He thought about her answer then nodded, and walked to the bathroom to take another shower. Right before he got in he heard a knock on the door, he answered, "Yes".

" I wanted to make sure you were ok, and to ask if you wanted some more clothes then we could go out and get you some new clothes."

"yes, I am fine and thank you I would like that very much."

"Ok I will go get something for you to wear".

He got into the shower and started thinking about this morning and feeling Haruhi underneath him. "What am I thinking, it's Haruhi?" He started washing his hair and started remembering just how good it felt with her underneath him. He rinsed his hair and started imagining how it would feel with her lips on his. He shook his head and said, "She would never like me".

He just got out of the shower and was starting to dry off when the door opened and in walked Haruhi. He stood frozen when she saw him, thinking 'what should I do?'

* * *

**_AN: What do you think happens? _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Haruhi walked into the bathroom, she looked up and saw Kyoya standing there in a puddle of water. She stared at his chest then started moving her gaze down his body. She just stood there staring until Kyoya cleared his throat. She jumped back and averted her eyes. She said, "Oh sorry I didn't hear the shower stop. I'll leave the clothes here for you". Afterward she practically ran out of the room.

As soon as she left, Kyoya let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He continued to get dressed and when he was done, he set out to find Haruhi. He found her in the living room sitting on the couch staring at her hands. "Haruhi, are you ok?"

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked as she got up and walked to her room.

He followed her, and said, "It was ok Haruhi. It was a little embarrassing but I'm not going to yell at you. So, you can relax".

She nodded her head and said, "Lets go get you some more clothes. Ok?"

"Ok", he said as he followed her out the apartment. They walked to the department store in silence till they got there.

When they walked in the doors, Haruhi looked to Kyoya and said, "I Know this isn't what your used to but this is the best we can do, for the time being."

"It's ok, I just need clothes to blend in."

"Ok then lets go find you some clothes." She walked to the mens section and started looking for clothes. They found a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair in black, a belt, a green button-up long sleeve, a blue sleeveless hoodie, a black undershirt, a pair of black shoes, and a black belt.

When they were done they walked up to the counter and Haruhi paid for them. Kyoya picked up the bags and together they walked back to her house.

As they were walking Haruhi asked, " Do you still have the key to your house?"

Kyoya looked up from the ground and stared, "Why?"

"Well we have school on Monday so you need your uniform. Since you cant go to your house to get it I will be going to get the stuff you need."

"You can't though they will never let you in."

"That's the whole point of the key."

He pondered the idea on the rest of the way home. When they arrived he told her, "I'll let you do this on one condition."

She looked at him and asked, "What's your condition?"

"You wait till Fuyumi comes and gets you."

"Ok."

"Ok well ill go call her then" ,he said a s he walked off.

He called his sister anda waited as the phone rang. When it picked up he heard his brother in law, Shido, say,"Hello".

He asked, "Can I speak with Fuyumi please?"

Shido replied, "One minute let me get her".

As kyoya waited he pondered how he would ask this of his sister. Finally, His sister got on the phone and said, "Hello".

Kyoya answered, "Fuyumi I have a favor to ask of you".

She replied, "It's gotta be big if you have to ask for a favor instead of doing it yourself. So what is it?"

"I need you to go to Father's house and wait for Haruhi. She is going to get some of my things that I need. Can you do this, please?"

She replied, "Um, sure. When will she be there?"

"She will leave rite now."

"Ok, ill be on my way. I should be there in 20 minutes."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, Kyoya".

Kyoya told haruhi, " Ok my sister will be there in 20 minutes I suggest you take a cab it would be a long walk."

"I planned on it. Ill be back later I guess." And she walked out.

**_AN: Sorry for the short chapter but I was having writer's block haha. What do you think will happen when Haruhi shows up at Kyoya's house? _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

When Haruhi showed up at Kyoya's family's house, Fuyumi was already there waiting. Haruhi walked up to her and said, "Hi Fuyumi".

Fuyumi replied, "Hi Haruhi, let's get this done and hope my father isn't here", and started walking to the door.

As they walked in they were greeted by a maid. Fuyumi nodded towards her and kept walking down the hall. When she got to the end of the hall she turned right and went down another hallway. She walked to the Third door on the left and said, "This is Kyoya's room. Hurry up and grab what you need".

Haruhi walked in and started grabbing clothes for Kyoya. She picked up his lap top and his glasses but she couldn't find his black notebook. She started looking everywhere for it.

At Haruhi's house Kyoya sat on the couch waiting and worrying about Haruhi. He hoped nothing had happened to her. "I'll just call her", he said.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and found her number. He waited while it rang. When she answered he asked," What's taking so long?"

She replied," I can't find your notebook. I found your backpack, clothes, and lap top".

He thought about it then said, "Go over to the bookcases and at the one closest to my bed look at the shelf third from the bottom. It should be the only black book there. Let me know when you find it, ok?"

"K, found it. I just need to put it in the bag and I'll be leaving. I'll see you when I get home".

He said, "Bye" then hung up.

Haruhi put her phone in her bag and Kyoya's notebook in his bag. She looked around the room to see if she forgot anything. When she decided she didn't, she met Fuyumi in the hall. They started walking back the way they came when they heard her Father's voice coming towards them.

They looked at each other and took off running down the hall. Fuyumi stopped in front of a door and opened it. She pulled Haruhi in and said, "Be quiet, he is home early".

Haruhi looked around the room they were in, it was very tidy. She walked over to the desk up against the far wall and saw a picture of a beautiful woman with her arms wrapped around a younger, smiling Kyoya. She thought to herself, 'This must be Kyoya's Mother's room.'

She continued walking around the room till she reached the nightstand and saw another picture of Kyoya next to his mother's bed, holding her hand. He looked to be not much older than the other picture but she looked very sickly.

She walked back over to the door and Fuyumi whispered," I think the coast is clear". They started walking quickly towards the door at almost at a sprint. They finally got to the door and ran out. Fuyumi started walking to her car and Haruhi walked towards the gate.

When Haruhi reached the gate Fuyumi pulled up next to her and offered to give her a ride. Haruhi graciously thanked her and walked to the passenger side and got in.

About twenty-five minutes later they pulled up in front of Haruhi's house. Haruhi looked at Fuyumi before getting out and said," Thank you".

Fuyumi looked at Haruhi and said," It's just a ride Haruhi, there is no thanks required".

Haruhi kept staring and replied," That's not what I was saying thank you for". Then got out of the car and walked up the stairs to her door.

When she looked back Fuyumi was already driving away. She turned back to her door and opened it. When she opened it she walked right into Kyoya's chest. She looked up at him and saw the worry in his eyes.

He grabbed her and pulled her even closer. He held he for a minute then pushed her back and said," I was worried you said you were getting ready to leave an hour ago. It only takes twenty minutes to get here. What took so long?"

She looked up at him and said," Your father got home when we were walking down the hall so we had to hide till he went into his office".

He nodded his head and asked if she got everything, then grabbed the bags. He walked over to the couch and started rummaging through his things.

* * *

**_AN: Sorry it took so long to update again, but I hope you like this chapter. And please review. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Haruhi watched Kyoya look through his bags. When he looked up at her he asked," What was wrong?"

"When I was at your house running from your father. Fuyumi pulled me into a room I didn't know. I looked around while waiting and saw a picture of when you were younger with a woman I assumed was your mother. I just wanted to know what happened to her, because you never talk about her."

He sighed and said," The reason I don't talk about her is because she died when I was nine. We were really close and when it happened I stopped being happy. I became distant."

She asked," How did she die?"

"Pancreatic cancer", he replied. When he began to cry, he stood and started walking away from her.

She stopped him and just held him, saying," It's alright just let it out".

When he finally stopped crying, he looked up and said," Sorry you had to see that".

She looked at him and said," Don't ever feel sorry for expressing your feelings".

He nodded his head and stated," It's about five o'clock now. Are you hungry?"

"Oh my god, is it really that late already."

"So would you like to get dinner?"

"Yeah, just let me run a comb through my hair."

"Ok, I'll be in the living room waiting."

She ran off to the bathroom. When she got in there she washed her face, put mascara and lip gloss on. Then she brushed her hair and put a clip in her hair. She looked herself over in the mirror, turned around walked out and went to get Kyoya.

When Kyoya heard her walking down the hallway he looked towards her and gasped. She looked even more beautiful than she usually did. He averted his eyes, walking to the door, he said," I made reservations at one of my favorite restaurants".

"How did you get a reservation so last-minute?" she said putting her coat on.

"Did you forget who I am?" he said smirking.

"No, I didn't." when they walked out she locked the door and then they walked down to the cab waiting for them. They got in and Kyoya gave the driver the address. Then they were off and she had no clue where they were going.

* * *

**_ AN: Whew 2 chapters in one day hope everyone like it so far and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry again for not updating sooner. Tell me what you thought of it please, because I absolutely love feedback._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

When they get to the restaurant the valet came and opened her door for her. He held his hand out to help her out of the car and then proceeded to take the keys from Kyoya.

Kyoya walked to Haruhi and offered is arm. When she accepted it they walked in and were shortly seated. The waitress asked what they would they would like to drink and they both simultaneously replied, "Water". Kyoya smiled inwardly and looked at his menu. After he decided what he wanted he looked to Haruhi and asked, "Do you know what you want to eat?"

She looked up and said to him, "I don't know, just order for me." She put her menu down and sat back in her chair.

When the waitress brought the waters she aqsked pif hey were ready to order and Kyoya replied, "Yes. I would like the Tortelloni ricotta and spinaci and she would like the Rigatoni con la Pajata".

The waitress nodded and walked away. Haruhi leaned forward as soon as the waitress was out of ear-shot and said, "What did you just order me?"

Kyoya picked up his glass and smiled. She looked at him and said, "You're not going to tell me, are you?" He shook his head no and set his water back on the table.

They were quiet until the food came and Haruhi was surprised that it was a pasta dish. She looked at Kyoya and saw that he was starting to eat, so she did the same thing. She picked up her fork and began eating and instantly was in love she was surprised that she had never ate this before. She absolutely had to find out how to make this when she is at home. She noticed Kyoya staring at her waiting for her answer to what he ordered her. She smiled, gave him a thumbs up and continued eating.

He smiled and went back to eating his meal. When they were finished the waitress came back and asked if they would like dessert and they both shook their heads no. she gave them the check and Kyoya paid for the meal and they left.

When they got out to the car Haruhi looked at the clock on her phone and it said that it was only 7:22. She looked at Kyoya and asked if he wanted to go do something. He nodded his head and said, "Where would you like to go?"

She thought for a minute and then said that she heard about this club and asked, "Do you want to go there?"

He looked at her and said, "Sure, if you want to."

She said, "Ok, but we need to go home first so I can change."

His only response was a nod and that was the end of the conversation. When they got home Haruhi ran upstairs and unlocked the door then ran to her room to get dressed.

Kyoya waited patiently for her when she was finally ready she walked out in a spaghetti strapped purple and black bustier party dress with spiked heels. When he saw her, his mouth dropped. She looked at him and said, "Hikaru and Kaoru made it for me".

He shut his mouth and nodded. He then asked, "Are you ready?"

She curtly nodded and then walked outside. He walked out behind her and locked the door then they made their way to his car. When they got in he asked, "Which club is it?"

She replied, "It's that new one called Eternyl Nite".

He put the car in drive and drove to the location he did not need to ask for the directions because he was a friend of the owner's. When they got there, they walked to the front of the line, straight up to the bouncer. The man was about 6'3", had a long black braid hanging down his back, and was wearing a tight black shirt with black jeans and boots.

He looked at Kyoya and said, "Back of the line."

Kyoya looked at him and said, "I'm a friend of the owner's and I'm also Kyoya Ootori."

The man instantly recognized him and said, "I'm so sorry Mr. Ootori, I didn't recognize you. You and your girlfriend may go in."

Upon hearing the man call her Kyoya's girlfriend she blushed and walked ahead of Kyoya into the club. When they were inside the walked down the hallway to where the club was and already they could hear the _Bump Bump Bump _of the music.

Before they walked in through the curtain she turned around, smiled and asked, "Are you ready for what your about to see?"

* * *

**_AN: What do you think Kyoya's reaction is gonna be?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kyoya nodded and she turned around giggling. She pushed past the curtain and headed straight to the bar. Kyoya followed close behind and when they got to the bar the bartender came over and asked, "What'll you have?"

She leaned over closer so he could hear and said, "Can I get an Angel's Face and an Alabama Slammer?" The bartender whipped up the drinks and handed them to Haruhi then asked him what he wanted. He said, "Gates of Hell and a High and Dry." The bartender made his too then Kyoya paid for both.

He realized Haruhi was staring at him and he asked, "What?"

She said, "Where did you learn that one?"

He smiled at her and said, "I could ask you the same thing then tipped back the High and Dry shot. She looked at him then tipped her Alabama Slammer and giggled afterwards.

They stood there till they finish their drinks then she asked, "Want to dance?"

He looked at her and said, "Sure." Then she grabbed his hand and walked down the stairs to the dance floor. When they got out there Haruhi started dancing around Kyoya and laughing. The song changed and when Haruhi realized what song it was she started singing it. "I know this little girl her name is Maxine. Her beauty is like a bunch of rose."

Kyoya laughed at her and started to dance with her soon Kyoya was flush against her. She started grinding with him and he grabbed her hips. He moved his body with hers. They continued dancing for the next couple songs but finally Haruhi said she wanted another drink so they went back to the bar and bought a couple of more drinks.

As they were finishing up their drinks, a new song came on and Haruhi squealed. Kyoya choked because he's never heard her squeal and he thought it was cute. She looked at him and grabbed his hand, running downstairs. They started dancing to the song when he realized Haruhi was once again singing the words. He listened to her and he heard her sing, "I'm asking him to change his ways. And no message could have been any clearer. If you wanna make the world a better place."

He laughed and kept dancing with her. After a while a song came o that Kyoya knew and out of nowhere he started breakdancing. Haruhi couldn't believe it Mr. Shadow King himself, who was always calm and collective was out there breakdancing.

Haruhi stood in shock as he danced and thought to herself, 'oh my gosh, how is it possible for him to actually open up like this?' she stared on in amazement and when he finally stopped she walked up to him and asked, "Where did you learn to do that?"

He laughed at her expression and replied, "I was taught how to dance. I thought you already knew that?"

"Yeah, but I thought you learned the classical way, not hip hop."

"Haha no, I learned classical first, then I was told I had to take more classes. So, I took all the ones I could."

"Oh, well that is cool", said Haruhi.

**_AN: I have a little challenge for my viewers. I quoted 2 songs in this chapter if you could guess what song or songs I used I will give you a cameo. If I don't get a lot of reviews I will give a cameo for every person who gets the song right. If someone gets both I may give them the choice of 2 cameos. But other than that just please review. Oh and if you wanted to know about those drinks here is a website to tell you about them. _** . /~


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

As the night went on, Haruhi and Kyoya continued to drink and dance till finally they were so tired they couldn't stand straight. Kyoya called a cab to come get them and not even twenty minutes later they were in the cab on the way home.

When they got home, they stumbled up the stairs. Haruhi's father wasn't home yet, he had to work late tonight. They took their shoes off at the door then stumbled to Haruhi's room and fell onto the bed. They laid there for a few minutes before Kyoya rolled over on top of Haruhi.

He looked down at her, smiled and said, "That was the most fun I've had in years."

She giggled at him and agreed. The next thing they knew they were kissing. Kyoya finally pulled back and smiled at her. Haruhi looked up at him and reached up to pull him back down. As their mouths met, Kyoya ran his hand up Haruhi's side. Which in turn caused her to shiver. She moaned into his mouth and started pulling his shirt up.

He sat up to take his shirt off and threw it across the room. He smashed their lips back together and continued to kiss her. She flipped over on top of him, so he could unzip her dress. He tried pulling it over head and couldn't get it off. So he ripped it completely off of her. As their mouths reconnected, he flipped them back over. He unhooked her bra and slid her panties down. He sat back and stared seductively at her body.

Kyoya POV

She looked remarkable. I couldn't help but sit there and stare. That's when I heard her growl. I shook my head to clear it. I looked at her confused and asked, "What?"

"Are you just going to sit there and stare, or are we going to finish what we started?"

I laughed at her and brought my head down to hers. I felt her hand reach to my pants. She undid my belt and started unbuttoning my pants. When she was done she started sliding them down my legs but didn't get far.

She broke from the kiss and asked, "Can you help a little here?"

I laughed a little and stripped my pants and boxers off. I stood there as she was looking appreciatively at my body. Then I saw her lick her lips and that's when I laid back on top of her. She moaned and said something that sounded like 'can you stick in already', but she was muffled.

I started rubbing against her core and she moaned. I laughed and continued it. She finally dug her nails into my back and said, "Just stick it in."

I centered myself in-between her legs then slammed into her.

Haruhi POV

As he slammed into me I let out a cry which turned into a moan as he started pushing in and out. The pain started to recede and I told him to move faster. I knew that if we kept going at this pace I would never last long. I think he knew this but continued going faster and harder. I pulled his head down and kissed him.

When I started reaching my climax, I felt myself starting to tighten. I told him, "I'm going to cum."

He said, "Well do you want to stop?"

I yelled, "NOOOO!"

He laughed and continued. I felt myself get tighter and tighter till finally I climaxed. I started shaking and then I felt him cum inside me. We rode out our climax till the end. Kyoya pulled out of me and rolled over and laid down next to me.

We were both breathing heavily. I looked over at him to see his eyes closed. I rolled over on top of him and asked, "What's wrong?"

He said, "Nothing. That was just awesome."

I giggled and laid my head on his chest. I laid there listening to his heartbeat. We laid there for what seemed like forever.

He finally asked, "Do you want to take a shower?"

I nodded my head and he picked me up. When we got into the bathroom he set me on the toilet. He kissed me and then left. I sat there puzzled, 'why did he leave?'

That's when he walked back in holding two towels. He set them down on the counter and went to the shower. He proceeded to turn the water and when the temperature was just right he turned around. He came over to me and picked me up before stepping into the shower. We stood there for a minute under the water. He started washing my body and when he ran his hand up my side, I giggled. He smiled at me and asked, "Are you ticklish?"

The look on his face was mischievous. I asked myself, 'Should I be worried?' I thought about it then thought, 'Nah'. When he was done washing my body I started washing his. When I reached his dick I ran my tongue across the tip. It jumped and I smiled inwardly then put my mouth around it. I started working my mouth and hand up and down. I could hear him hiss when he got close and the next thing I know he shot into my mouth. I milked him till he was done and then I stood up.

I smiled at him as he was propped up against the wall panting. He looked at me when his breathing relaxed and said, "I never expected that".

"I know", I replied. Then I washed him back off. When I was done, I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He turned the shower off then stepped out and grabbed his towel. We stood there drying ourselves off, then walked into my room.

He closed and locked the door behind us then we walked to my bed and laid down. He pulled me into his side and the next thing I knew I was asleep.

* * *

**_AN: So what do you think so far? Reviews are appreciated. Did this shock any of you? I was going to wait longer but I just couldn't and this was an opportune moment to do this, so._**


End file.
